Lyanna Starke
Lyanna Starke is the youngest daughter of Rickard, and Trysell Starke making her a member of House Starke. Lyanna Starke has three siblings in the form of Eddard, Brandon, and Benjen Starke of which her brother Eddard is the Arch Lord of Stormwind and one of the most important men of the Kingdom of Lucerne, her brother Benjen became a ranger of Winterfell shortly after the death of his wife and has become one of the least known members of House Starke, while her brother Brandon is a great warrior and was fighting in the north for months before on his return home he was captured by Ironborn and taken to Pyke. Lyanna Starke spent her time fighting with her brothers, and her cousins and thus she was constantly rejecting offers of marriage created by her brother Eddard. Lyanna Starke was born the fourth and final child of Rickard and Trysell Starke making her at the time of her birth seventh in the line of succession as her older brothers already had children of which left her basically a tool for marriage and little else at the time of her birth. During her youth she would become involved in The Plague as following the imprisonment of her brother and the subsequent killings that were spreading across the Kingdom of Lucerne her brother Brandon who was ruling as the regent saw little options to save his brother and thus swore oaths of loyalty to Bill Lovie but also agreed to Bills demand for a hostage sending Lyanna Starke to Lucerne to act as the House Starke hostage. Lyanna would thus grow up within the walls of Lucerne and grew close to the members of House Lovie most notably Sean Lovie of whom she became basically one of his only friends but this relationship begin to sour as Sean became increasingly emotionally distraught and as he worsened Lyanna grew closer to William sparking further resentment from Sean towards the both of then. Lyanna growing closer to William became romantically involved with him but after the arrival of Britney Hemsworth it was Lyanna that gave up on ever having William in this way and while becoming a member of the Cloud Council she would stop sleeping with William becoming most interested in the Dragon becoming a devout member of the Dragonoph religion. Lyanna would bring Edward Cullen back from the brink of suicide following the death of Hostella Hale preaching the words of Glaurung to him and while he would not become a devout member of Dragonoph after this he would decide that he was not going to give up on his life and he would push forward whatever the cost to his own pride. Lyanna Starke would accompany her friends on The Journey and this would be at the behest of William Lovie III. of whom convinsed his father of her involvement and this would mark the first time that Lyanna had left Lucerne outside of trips to Nortburg or the surrounding area. Lyanna would travel to Stormwind with her friend Leven Martell during the Journey and assisted her in handling the east as despite only seeing her family when they visited her she was still a prominent member of House Starke. She remained behind when the Invasion of Westbridge was launched, and grew closer to Jon Snow of whom was also left behind, and together they were the acting Starke`s in command. When Jon Snow was forced to go to Koenisburg she became the gaurdian of Brann Starke, and Rickon Starke of whom were made the Lord of Stormwind and she remained in this command until the return of Barbery Starke the wife of Brandon Starke from the north who took her role and she went east to help her cousin Robb Starke in the War with Bolten. History Early History Lyanna Starke was born many years after the births of her siblings, and this led to her being the same age as her oldest brother Eddard`s children. Growing Up Lyanna would thus grow up within the walls of Lucerne and grew close to the members of House Lovie most notably Sean Lovie of whom she became basically one of his only friends but this relationship begin to sour as Sean became increasingly emotionally distraught and as he worsened Lyanna grew closer to William sparking further resentment from Sean towards the both of them. Finding Love Lyanna growing closer to William became romantically involved with him but after the arrival of Britney Hemsworth it was Lyanna that gave up on ever having William in this way and while becoming a member of the Cloud Council she would stop sleeping with William becoming most interested in the Dragon becoming a devout member of the Dragonoph religion. Post William Lovie III. She remained behind when the Invasion of Westbridge was launched, and grew closer to Jon Snow of whom was also left behind, and together they were the acting Starke`s in command. When Jon Snow was forced to go to Koenisburg she became the gaurdian of Brann Starke, and Rickon Starke of whom were made the Lord of Stormwind and she remained in this command until the return of Barbery Starke the wife of Brandon Starke from the north who took her role and she went east to help her cousin Robb Starke in the War with Bolten. Family Members Eddard Starke3.jpg|Eddard Starke - Brother|link=Eddard Starke Relationships Rhaegar Targaryan Cover.jpg|Rhaegar Targaryan - Lover|link=Rhaegar Targaryan William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Friend|link=Sean Lovie Edward Cullen5.jpg|Edward Cullen - Best Friend|link=Edward Cullen Category:House Starke Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Concubine of William Lovie III. Category:People of Lucerne Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight